Forbidden Love (Vampire Knight Fanfic)
by numberonemusicluver
Summary: "The creatures of the night scared me but also strangely allured me and as much as I wanted to run away I couldn't ." What if the vampires where strangely drawn to the new girl Clara Lavelle whose parents where killed by a vampire ? Lies, romance,betrayal,forbidden love, and more.
1. Numb

**hey so if your reading this right now I am so grateful to you, you don't even understand well enjoy... and remember to comment and favorite...enjoy 3**  
**_I never believed in beasts who stole away the night and took the lives of innocent people until now..._**  
Trembling, clad from head to toe in blood , the girl with the bright blue eyes crouched cowered in a tiny corner hoping for the life of her that it wouldn't hear her. Sobs racked her body as she remembered the mangled bodies of her family that she was greeted with.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are". Came out the raspy voice of the creature.  
The girls eyes widened as the sobs continued she closed her mouth trying to muffle them, but alas, she was regarded by a croaky, dry laugh that echoed though the old house.  
"It was fun playing with you but the game is over, I found you".  
A blood curdling scream was heard as the girl saw the distorted face,yellow teeth, and red eyes of the beast. The animal-like creature smiled showing its decaying teeth and lunged at the girl. Closing her eyes she expected an unimaginable pain, she slightly trembled and clung onto the ripped curtains behind her, hoping, praying, that it would be over soon. Suddenly she heard a high pitched screech and the sound of a gunshot, she tried to back herself even deeper into the corner if that was even possible.  
"Its alright I won't hurt you"! Came out a desperate warm voice.  
Clara pov  
I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to see the blood, I couldn't take it anymore. Still trembling I tried to back myself deeper into the corner and shut my eyes even tighter trying to erase the memories of this evening. As I heard that voice, while trembling, I tried to open my eyes but the figures became blurs, before I realized it my legs gave out and everything became a dark blurry mess.  
Kaien Pov  
As soon as I came to my senses, I saw the poor girl crash to the floor in loss and sorrow. I sprinted over to her and picked her up gently cradling her trying to bring some comfort into her life. That poor girl...her once blond hair was red and brown with streaks of blood and dirt. Hearing footsteps I briskly pulled out my gun, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she's already been through so much. But, to my surprise Kaname Kuran rushed into the room.  
"What happened here"? He asked, until he saw the mangled bodies and the girl I was holding tightly in my arms.  
"No...but how"? He asked his expression slightly distraught and voice slightly shaking with tremors of sorrow.  
This completely startled me, where was Kaname's usual cold demeanor? But, then again, this was a weird night.  
"We'll talk in the morning I must get her to the academy, she must be distressed and fatigued".  
Kaname sighed and looked gently at the girl that I held in my arms protectively.  
"Alright, just please protect her". He said urgently as if his life depended on it.  
I blinked confusedly, but finally came to my senses and agreed.  
"Fine". As I said, this Kaname jumped out of the broken window.  
As I looked at one of the broken fragments of glass on the ground I desperately hoped that she would be okay.**  
What do you guys think? Let me know down below :)**


	2. The Struggles of being Uncoordinated

**hai my readers :) thanks for the 8 favorites love you guys well...enjoy...**  
**_I never believed in beasts who stole away the night and took the lives of innocent people until now..._**  
Clara pov  
I slowly opened my blurring eyes that were blinded by light, painstakingly I sat up and brought my hands up to my throbbing head. As I remembered yesterdays events I closed my eyes trying to prevent the tears from spilling down my cheeks.

'Why did it have to be my family'? Trying to suppress these thoughts from my brain I looked around the unknown room that I had spent the night in. The walls were plain, but the room was spacious and had many vast windows. I decided to try to get up, to get a better look at where exactly I had ended up. As I got up my legs began to shake but, I determinedly walked up to the closest window tripping every couple of steps.

I gritted my teeth, 'damn my clumsiness'. If you had known me before you would've realized how clumsy I was normally but with injuries I was incredibly unstable on my feet and almost impaired. Finally getting near a window I looked out to see... a school? Whatever it was, it looked extremely huge and castle like, it looked like it was out of some book.

'Where was I'? 'Was I even in Japan anymore'? 'Oh no...', and that is when I began to panic. I grabbed my head as thoughts of terror filled my mind,'what if I was captured and brought somewhere far from japan'? 'How would I get back'?

My head swirled with all of these thoughts, I soon found myself tripping over something, go flying into the air flailing my arms, and while yelling hit the floor with a thump. I slide, hit a lamp, that ended up falling on me and shattering on the floor. I soon blacked out as I heard the squeaky door open with a clang, and as voices engulfed the room I started to slip into darkness.  
Yuuki Pov  
Kaien had just told us the news of a new girl staying here, I was giddy with glee, I mean I had a sister! Come on who wouldn't be excited? I mean while I was ecstatic Zero, was sour, unpleasant, and snappy. He claimed that he had enough trouble looking over me but add another girl and he would go crazy!

I was so excited for Kaname was supposed to come later, I tried to hide my glee by eating my breakfast fast but, of course, Kaien noticed. He thought I was so happy because of the breakfast that he had made which, to say the least, was pretty...odd.

Just as I was about to take another bite of the mystery creation I heard a huge crash, yelp, and shattering sound coming from the new girl's room. I fell off of my chair from surprise, but unlike me, Kaien and Zero rushed off, not surprised at all. I rubbed the bump that was forming on my head, as I heard the front door slam, I looked and saw a figure I never expected to see this early in the morning. "Aido..."

Reviews:

L.A.B.B Murder Cases:Thanks and that is pretty fabulous I agree ;)oh and don't worry there will be more fabulousness. 3

W-Rabbit:right! I mean I will include her in this story but it's not all about her, I really am tired of hearing about her all the time, thanks for reviewing I'm happy you like the story :) thanks 3

**so...what do you think? let me know down below and remember to favorite and comment that's why I update ;)**


	3. Animal

**_Wow I can't believe that 5 people Favorited!_****_You guys are e_****pic ! Well...enjoy 3 love you guys **  
**_I never believed in beasts who stole away the night and took the lives of innocent people until now..._**  
Hanabusa Pov  
It was early morning and I was cranky, tired, and hungry. I yearned for some real blood, not those tasteless tablets that we were supposed to devour and be satisfied by. It was like giving a human a piece of lettuce, instead of a juicy succulent steak.

I slowly dragged myself out of my cluttered room, down the vast marble stairs, and sat sluggishly on the beige couch. I stared at the white little pills that held the secrets of our controlled blood lust. Just as I was about to gulp down this disgusting meal, I smelt something. My nostrils flared,my mouth watered, the smell was so heavenly I couldn't hold back. Loosing all signs of control, I jumped out of a vast window, then sprinted while following this godly scent.

While running through the school grounds it never occurred to me what huge trouble I would be in as soon as I was found out. I was in an animal-like state, not caring about my surroundings, or anyone, just running towards that alluring scent that drove me insane. I crazily lunged myself at a door,almost tore it off of its hinges and ran into a dimly lit room panting. I heard a high pitched voice ask .

"Aido"? I gazed down to see Yuuki, Kaname Kurans trophy. I sneered as I walked right past her, not paying any attention to her pleading commands. I felt someone grasp my leg and looked down to see Yuuki clinging to me. "Stop, don't go any further"! She declared ignorant to the state that I was in. I strongly shook her off of my leg, and proceeded to look for the source of the smell. As soon as I approached the room and saw the source of this aroma I stopped, and felt the hair rise on the back of my neck. No it couldn't be...

Kaname Pov  
I couldn't believe it was her...I was informed that she was dead, but, she didn't seem to recollect anything from her old life. They must have turned her human, Takuma...takuma must know...

Just as I was about to find the blond ,manga loving vampire, a salty, sweet smell filled my nose and I felt my body relax as the sweet aroma invaded my mind and very being. When realizing whose blood it was anger erupted from my stomach and I raced to find her before it was too late...

Reviews:

michelle88222:Awh thank you for the support I hope you like the chapter!

W-Rabbit: Well sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger but, I'm so happy you like the story thanks for the reviews!  
**_Soooo...what do you think? Let me know down below ;) till next time..._**


	4. Bloody Desires

**Hey guys let me just say...YOU ARE EPIC... welll...this chapter's kinda weird but good you have been warned jk well...enjoy  
**  
Clara Pov  
I felt a strong throbbing in my head as I gave a prolonged groan. My vision was blurry but,it was slowly becoming back into focus and soon I could see the gray colored ceiling clearly. I slowly sat up and as soon as my eyes landed on my legs I gave a terrified scream. Up my legs splinters of glass were stuck going in different directions, blood oozed from my wounds. I felt my vision falter and my eyes widen, I began to shake. I had always been afraid of needles, anything that could harm me and take blood from me.

I put my head on my knees and felt sick to my stomach, suddenly when hearing a commotion coming from the hallway my head jolted up. My eyes met crimson orbs that looked hungry and absolutely revolting. I shrank back in fear, I was scared, no that's an underestimation I was terrified. My bloody legs shook, this caused some shards of glass to dig deeper into my fragile skin. I gave a pained shout which attracted the creatures attention toward me. What bothered me was that the creature looked human but, somehow I knew it was different, this knowledge scared me.

Out of nowhere I saw blotches of blood everywhere, it covered the walls my bed and most importantly me, I felt as if I was being suffocated in it. I was drowning in blood, I began to shake and closed my eyes screaming. "No please, make it go away... make it go away". I opened my eyes again to see the creature touching my leg with its finger and quickly bringing it to his mouth. A look of pure ecstasy spread out on his blood lusting face and soon I saw white fangs flash in the light. I gave a scream as the creature came on top of me covering my mouth with one hand. I had to admit he was pretty cute with blond luscious locks that I had an urge to run my fingers through. And very nice facial features, wait what was am I thinking?

I shivered and began to sob as I thought about those needle-like things piercing my flesh, the creature blinked as his eyes returned to a bright blue color. Realization dawned on his face as it contorted with sorrow and guilt. "Oh god what have I done"? He asked himself as he looked at his blood clad hands and at my crimson covered legs. Abruptly I heard a slam and the boy was thrown off of me, I saw Zero's and Kaien's worried faces link with mine. When Zero saw my legs his expression changed to one of pure torture and he staggered out of the room. My head swiveled as I heard yelling from across the room,The blond boy, who had attacked me, was about a foot in the air, he was held by a handsome man with black hair and beautiful onyx eyes. I was immediately drawn to him, in some strange way I felt a connection between us. He growled at the boy and snapped, "Hanabusa you have gone to far this time". He reached up to strike him, my eyes widened and some strange urge to protect him rose from the depth of my stomach.

"NO"! I yelled trying to stand, the shards of glass were now etched in my skin, you couldn't even see the tip of the glass they were that deep. I gave a high pitched scream as I fell to the floor. I felt pain burn throughout my body, I began to uncontrollably shake. A numb feeling began to fill my body and I felt my eyes begin to close on their own accord. I heard frantic yelling across the room but soon it faded out.

I smelled blood and my eyes snapped back open, I saw the black haired man bite his own wrist and shove it into my mouth. At first I struggled but, after a couple of minutes I relaxed and let the sensation take over my body. Answering to Kaien's bemused looks he added. "She's lost too much blood this is the only way for her to regain her senses". "We just happened to be the same blood type, how fortunate". He added at the end with a smirk. It tasted gross, but, because of my lack of blood I sat up and began sucking vigorously on his wrist. He looked at me surprised but smirked nonetheless.

"Takuma would be pleased". He murmured to himself as a smile set itself onto his face but was quickly replaced by a frown. Whoever this Takuma person was I could tell that the onyx eyed stranger was slightly jealous of him. Letting go off his wrist I collapsed back on the floor, breathing heavily not believing what I had just done. "Kaien were going to have to clean her wounds". Said the stranger as I felt myself drifting to sleep I was exhausted. "Sleep well my sweet". Mumbled the stranger while stroking my hair. "Alright Kaname". Exclaimed Kaien holding a pair of very suspicious tweezers.

Kaname...that name rolled off my tongue and gave me pleasure just pronouncing it. It was very familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. As I began to fall asleep I thought of this mysterious stranger with beautiful onyx eyes, and how exactly he was connected to the man with the crimson eyes...  
**Sooo what do you think? Who should she end up with? Please let me know down below!**

Reviews:

W-Rabbit:Your wish is my command I updated! Sorry it took uber-long but I was super busy but, now I am back :).

Mae Ride-Thanks and who do you think she'd look good with? Just wondering? :)

TheBlackBloodPrincess: For one thing I love your username it is just awesome. And thank you I'm so glad someone likes my story that much I could practically see your enthusiasm:)


	5. Fervid Gazes

**hey guys omg your unbelievable I mean 27 likes, amazing well thanks sorry for the late update...well enjoy**  
**_I never believed in beasts who stole away the night and took the lives of innocent people until now..._**  
Clara Pov  
As I felt my eyes flutter open, getting ready for the harsh impact of the sun, I blinked, there was none. I turned over to see my blinking alarm clock proclaiming that it was approximately 3 o'clock in the morning. I rubbed my throbbing temples, what had happened yesterday? Suddenly, it came to me, images flashed across my mind, I shuddered hugging the beige blanket closer to me. I tried to close my eyes trying to erase those disturbing images, but, they seemed forever engraved in my brain.

I opened my eyes to see blood, everywhere, I put my head in my blanket and screamed. I looked at my hands that were masked in crimson, red, blood, I began to shake, why was this happening to me? I feel back onto my creaky bed and as soon as I opened my eyes again the bloody scene that was displayed in front of my eyes mere seconds ago, had disappeared. Leaving behind the normal whitewashed walls and the elegant furniture. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and plopped myself back onto my comfortable bed.

I swear, I tried to sleep with all my might, but, I just couldn't. So, I decided to do the most rational thing that I could do at 3 in the morning-go for a walk. I needed to clear my head, so, not bothering to change, I crept silently down the hardwood floored hallway leading to freedom. My attire included short white shorts with a pink tank top, speaking of which...How exactly did I get changed? I blushed at this thought, not paying any attention to where I was stepping and,of course, stepped on a creaky floorboard. I cursed under my breath and ran to a nearby corner, breathing hard, hoping that no one would find me.

I heard a door bang open and a husky, masculine voice ask. "Who's there"? I gulped, this man's voice sounded ferocious and cold. Who knows what he would do if he found me? I soon heard a huge sign and footsteps trudging back, and the once again, obvious door slam. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued my journey .

As soon as I reached the fresh air that the dark night had delivered, I took in a huge whiff and stretched. The melancholy moon shone its light casting eerie shadows on the ground. I began to walk, curiously excited to see the mysterious grounds unfold before me. I began to stroll down a paved road near a beautiful forest, humming to myself, a song that I distantly remembered. As soon as I caught a glimpse of a fountain, I squealed happily like a little child, and ran over to the watery structure, but, instead of gracefully landing on the edge of the fountain, I fell into it.

I came up from its watery depths disgruntled and surprised but, instead of getting out like a normal human. I decided to play in the fountain, the water was about ankle deep and in the warm weather it felt nice against my skin. I let out a groan into the fresh night air, it echoed throughout the vast campus grounds, and I blushed at my action.

Suddenly, my skin prickled and I felt as if someone was watching me. Whipping my head around, I shifted my gaze at the dark alluring forest. That seemed to beckon and call me, I was about to walk toward the dark kingdom, when a voice in my head warned me to be cautious. Like an idiot, I ignored my intuition and let the urge take over, I made my way into the dark forest and just started walking. Not sure of were I was going, I glanced up at the towering oaks and spruces, taking in the beauty all around me. All that was heard resounding through the forest was the soft pitter patter of my feet and the occasional wind that left the trees shaking and rattling. It was quiet-to quiet.

I heard a rustle and my head shot up, leaving its wandering gaze focused on one spot. I saw a flash of pale blond hair, and then it was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place. I rubbed my eyes placidly wondering if I was delusional or just losing my mind? Out of nowhere I heard a loud shout and was knocked off of my feet onto the soft, dirt clad ground. "Oww". I groaned looking up trying to decipher what had just happened.

I looked up to see an angry, brooding face, that had a frown deeply engraved on it. It was like he always had that expression on, like he never smiled. "What do you think your doing"? The boy yelled in an angry, snippy tone. "What do you mean"? I asked evidently confused, I mean what was I doing wrong? "Walking outside at night, trying to take pictures of the night class"? He asked a sour expression taking over his handsome features, I gave him a scrutinizing look. "I really don't know what you mean"? I started to say but his deep voice cut me off. "I bet your one of those girls that gets everything you want, daddy buys you everything doesn't he"? His grin twisted and contorted his features I felt myself freeze up at the mention of my father.

As he continued to talk I felt the tears begin to leak down my cheeks, as that night flashed before my eyes. 'No stop it Clara'. Argued one part of my brain,but, I just couldn't. They just kept coming, hitting the forest floor in huge drops. "Well not this time, this is something you can't have"! Exclaimed the boy concluding his rant and turning to face me, the expression on his face was unreadable. I bet my eyes were red rimmed now, probably puffy, and overflowing with tears, I could barely bring myself to look up-to face him. But, amidst all of the pain I looked him straight in the eyes and stuttered out. "My family's dead". Before he could even retort I ran away hoping to get far away from him, anyone else, and the pain.  
**So any thoughts? spill your guts share them and I promise that I will respond!**

**Reviews:**

**W-Rabbit:Well she just might be you never know ;) haha thank you so much for commenting so much:) glad you like it so far. And I'm not exactly positive who she's gonna be with yet but well both find out soon enough!**

**XxKittyCloudxX: Awh thanks you :) and btw I love your username very creative. what did you think of the recent chapter?**

**Helloviolin: Awh thanks :). I'm not exactly sure who she's gonna be with yet but I'll keep ya posted. Btw do u play the violin cause I play the viola.**


	6. Lost In The Night

**hey guys...I am so sorry for not updating...what can I say I'm a lazy human being?! but seriously, I am so sorry! well anyways onto the story so... I doubt if anyone want to but here it goes. I really want to make a cover for the story but as some of you know i'm cover challenged so...IF ANYONE WANTS TO MAKE A COVER EMAIL ME number1musicluver thanks :) enjoy...**  
disclaimer:  
in a forest far, far away every millions of years a phoenix is born, after fifteen more phoenix's are born I still won't own vampire knight...(except for Clara tehehe)  
*last time*  
As he continued to talk I felt the tears begin to leak down my cheeks, as that night flashed before my eyes. 'No stop it Clara'. Argued one part of my brain,but, I just couldn't. They just kept coming, hitting the forest floor in huge drops. "Well not this time, this is something you can't have"! Exclaimed the boy concluding his rant and turning to face me, the expression on his face was unreadable. I bet my eyes were red rimmed now, probably puffy, and overflowing with tears, I could barely bring myself to look up-to face him. But, amidst all of the pain I looked him straight in the eyes and stuttered out. "My family's dead". Before he could even retort I ran away hoping to get far away from him, anyone else, and the pain.

The girl hidden by the shadows of the towering trees ran as if her life depended on it. Tear flowed freely from her cerulean eyes as unwanted thoughts cloaked her mind. She thought back to that night, the very one when her whole life took an unexpected turn. Holding back a sob she sprinted through the dark forest- that seemed to grow taller and darker by the minute. Looking wildly around the girl realized that she was irrevocably lost, collapsing on the ground the girl sobbed into her old, faded sweatshirt. Pulling in her legs she closed her eyes, imaging her comfy previous home. Home, that word echoed and tossed in the girls mind. Lulled by the sound of the wind rustling the tall trees the girl soon fell asleep. A cloaked figure emerged from the trees and walked up to the sleeping girl. Kneeling down, he softly grazed his hand on her soft cheek. Glancing around the bleak forest he picked her up and strode away, leaving no trace of himself behind.

Zero rushed madly through the forest, adrenaline taking over, his previous exhausted state faded away. Visions of the girl plagued his mind as he tore through the desolate trees. Arriving in a small clearing the boy collapsed from lack of sleep and hysteria took over. His mind drifted to the girl's torn expression as those words, those cursed words. Clenching his fists and grinding his teeth he warily looked around at his surroundings. Something stood out from the shadowy, murky clearing- a light green sweatshirt that was muddled in a pile. His eyes widened when he realized that she had been wearing it earlier. Rocketing up he sprinted away leaving only a cloud of dust to witness the scene. Pushing his fatigued state from his mind he focused on one prospect, Clara.

Takuma paced nervously outside of the huge oak wood clad doors, his pulse raced as he thought of the person who was located in the room. His mind wandered to the forest scene that had been displayed before his very own eyes. "That damned Kiryuu"! He murmured his fists immediately clenching. How could he? Takuma's pacing increased until he was practically running, a white hand shot out and found his shoulder. "Ichiijo stop". A cold, majestic voice commanded making Takuma's blood stand still. "Granfather"? He questioned slowly wheeling around, shock evident on his face. "So, you finally found her, eh"? Before the boy could retort the old man exclaimed. "Come with me, I'll explain everything". And so the two ventured through the cold, castle-like hallways.

With pale hands grasping onto a glass, Rima and Shiki listened closely to the flurry of activity in Kaname's room. Ruka and Akatsuki stood behind them, the girl's face contorted into a sneer as she thought about the newcomer. 'Why was she so special'? 'God she was just another Yuuki...just what they needed'! The boy, however, had his usual poker face on and was chewing on a piece of pocky that he stole from Shiki's pocket. "God why does he care about some lowly human"! Ruka growled out, while Rima and Shiki spun around, annoyed expressions were written all over their faces. Simultaneously putting their fingers up to their lips they signaled for Ruka to be quiet. "I don't know about you losers but I'm going to enjoy my night"! She exclaimed with a huff and she was gone, leaving no trace of herself behind.

"No luck with the ladies tonight, ah Akatsuki"? Asked Aidou with a Cheshire grin spread wide across his thin face. He had just appeared back from class where he had gotten into signifacant trouble for pulling one of his "oh so famous" pranks. He now had to stay after every day for a month and clean the teachers classroom, which he grumbled on about for days. Today, he was covered in dust from the top of his blonde, sparkling hair, to his very feet on which he was sporting a pair of very classy Nordstroms. "Shut up Hanabusa, you shouldn't be talking"! Growled Akatsuki pointing out Aidou's state. "What"? Asked Aidou innocently. When looking down at his dirt clad shoes the boy gave a shriek and hurtled himself toward his room.

Inside a room, well hidden from the others, the figure in the bed began to stir, blue eyes met the ivory ceiling. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes the girl placidly looked around the room, not fully awake yet. Again taking a quick glance around the girl nearly fell out of the bed in shock. Where was she? How did she get here? Rapidly rubbing her eyes and once again looking around, the girl finally decided that she was no longer dreaming. Getting up she looked down at her clothes and was relieved to find that they were the same ones she had worn throughout her escapade in the forest.

Walking slowly up to the window she realized that it was still night, the campus looked beautiful. The many lanterns that lighted the main paths outlined a pattern throughout the campus, the trees glowed with fireflies and the forest no longer looked so bleak. Sighing Clara admired the view, not a worry in the world crossed her mind as she was lost in the night. Lurching up she suddenly recollected where she was, the view proved it, she was in the night class dorms. Looking around the room now she realized how ornately everything was decorated, it differed significantly from the day class dorms.

The girl remembered the abrased member of the night class who attacked her as she began to piece together the mystery of the night class. She soon came to a conclusion, that she herself wanted to ignore . There was only one scenario that made sense, the night class were vampires.

Clara looked at the door that beckoned her to open it, she decided to try to get out of this magnificent, secretive building that held the world's most covered secret. Tiptoeing to the door she softly opened it and began to make her way through the dimly lit halls hoping, praying, that she was close to exiting this terrifying prospect.  
**so did you like it? Be sure to leave a comment down below and don't forget to email me if you make a cover, not that anyone will though...**

**Reviews:**

**Seana: awh thanks ;) glad you like my story so much...I hope you keep reading!**


End file.
